


Fringe benefits

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” he said in his flirtiest tone. “Exactly what did you mean by interesting?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



Souta wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to come. It hadn’t been that long since he’d left his employers, and while he was _pretty sure_ that they weren’t going to kill him, he also knew it was a possibility.

But he wasn’t quite sure what he’d be doing, and the promise of a job offer that would make good use of his skills without having him cross any lines, well, that was tempting.

He made it to the restaurant early and checked on everything. It seemed above board. He took a seat at a table that offered him an excellent unimpeded view of his surroundings.

He did raise an eyebrow when he recognized his contact - he wouldn’t be doing his job if he didn’t know who the Immortal Fang was.

“Mogami Souta,” the Immortal Fang said without preamble as he sat down in the seat across from him. “I’m Akashi Satoru.”

“The Immortal Fang,” Souta agreed. “Why did you come looking for me?”

“You’re interesting,” Akashi said. “You have skills that we can use. And,” he smirked, “I’m pretty sure that you won’t be able to turn down an adventure.”

“I’m not going to be your assassin,” Souta said.

Akashi raised his hand to cut off that line of thought. “Those aren’t the skills I mean. Your ability to communicate with people, to see the truth in situations, those are what I need from you. While we do fight the negative syndicates, I promise you that the only thing you will be doing is protecting people.”

Souta wanted to believe him. It could be the opportunity he was waiting for, but trusting someone, trusting any organization again, that would be difficult.

“So,” he said in his flirtiest tone. “Exactly what did you mean by _interesting_?”

Akashi grinned at him. “I’m sure I could show you if you want.”

*

Souta woke up alone. Somehow, Akashi had left during the night without him noticing. For a spy, this was unnerving. He was the one who should be in control of the situation.

There was, however, a note.

“You’re just as interesting as I thought. When you decide to take the job, meet me at the museum and I’ll show you the _real_ fringe benefits.”

_When_. Not if. Apparently Akashi thought that he was going to take the job. Which was tempting. But it certainly wasn’t a sure thing.

Although he had to admit, after the last night, he was curious as to what the other possible fringe benefits were.

*

It only took Souta two days to decide that he should at least go and check out the job. As soon as he walked into the museum he was greeted by a young woman in a pink jacket, whose entire demeanor screamed ex-military.

“Mogami Souta,” she greeted him. “I am Nishihori Sakura, and I’ll be your guide and orientation leader, as I am the Chief’s second-in-command. Please let me know if you have any questions, and follow me.”

“Anything you wish,” Souta said, turning on his charm. It had seemed to have worked on Akashi, and he was sure it would on her as well.

Except she didn’t even seem to respond.

Well, he would just have to try harder.

She led him through the museum and into an elevator, still ignoring anything flirty that he was saying, before they ended up in what he guessed was their command room. He mentally filed away the path that they had taken to get there, either so he would be able to get there once he started work, or in case he needed it in the future.

Akashi was waiting for him when he got there.

“Souta! You came! And right on time. Sakura and Makino’s prediction was spot on as always.”

The first hint of emotion appeared on Sakura’s face as Akashi praised her, and Souta filed that away as well.

“Makino?” he asked.

An older gentleman came into the room.

“Makino is responsible for the technical and mechanical aspects of our equipment,” Sakura explained. “He is also a master of disguise.”

Souta’s eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to determine if he was looking at a disguise or the real man. Unnervingly, he wasn’t certain.

A screen beeped, and a computer-generated silver cone with arms and a mustache appeared. Someone who wouldn’t even reveal their identity. That was disconcerting. 

“With the third member of the Boukengers here, you will be the high-up adventurer, Bouken Blue. Akashi is of course, red, and Sakura is pink.”

“So do I get a color-coded jacket as well?”

“It’s currently being made, assuming you are accepting this job,” Sakura said.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I calculated a high probability that you still haven’t made up your mind, and may be using this as a reconnaissance mission to see if we were worth working for,” Sakura said dispassionately. “Have you made up your mind yet?”

Souta mentally reclassified her as a much higher threat level.

“You mentioned fringe benefits?” he asked Akashi, avoiding the question for now.

Akashi grinned. "Boukenger, Start up!" There was a flash of light, and a costumed hero stood before him.

Every childhood fantasy of Souta’s was playing out.

“Well,” he agreed. “That certainly is a fringe benefit.”

The red faded away, and Akashi reappeared in front of him. “I knew you’d agree!” he said. “Good, just talk to Sakura and Makino and we’ll have you suited up in no time. Welcome to the team, Blue!”

*

It was only a habit that Souta was still taking note of everything in SGS. His files grew more and more detailed as he learned more about the organization and the people there. Their goals were definitely admirable, and as he helped them collect the various Precious he hadn’t been asked to do anything that crossed the line.

But he couldn’t entirely trust them, and his records were secure. And if there was one thing he had learned, it was that you always needed to be prepared.

Maybe one day, he would be willing to trust them completely. But not now. Not yet.


End file.
